


Get Over It

by flootzavut



Series: Kate & Gibbs [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Community: nfacommunity, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Heart Break, Gen, Grief, Regret, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly drabble challenge on NFA. Prompt word "shooting". Episode tag for Heart Break, episode 2.8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into עברית available: [תתגברי על זה](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438641) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut)



* * *

**_Get Over It_ **

* * *

 

_It was suicide by cop, Kate. Get over it._

_Get over it. Get over it._

The words echo in her head as if they've been recorded onto a repeating loop she can't turn off.

_Get over it. Get over it._

Sometimes she hates her job, and today is one of those days.

_Get over it._

He's not the first man she's shot at. He's not even the first man she's killed.

_Get over it._

But he is the first innocent she's killed. The first person who she couldn't tell herself deserved it.

_Get over it._

She's not sure she can.


End file.
